Mastering Willow
by ILoveRomances
Summary: Willow turns. Who is her new Master and how will she deal?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is after Spike has become chipped and has been amongst the Scoobies for awhile. Dawn exists because I wrote this back when she was tolerable.

Willow awoke with a gasp covered in sweat. She looked over to see if Buffy had noticed. She hadn't. For the past couple of weeks, she had been having dreams of the Master. It had been a long time since the Harvest and since his death. She didn't understand why she was having these dreams now. She knew he couldn't be alive, Buffy had crushed his bones. There was no way he could have resurrected himself. Still, the dreams haunted her, but she knew the others would think she was just a scaredy cat if she said anything about them. In the dreams, the Master called to her and she was powerless to stop herself from going to him. He would kiss her passionately and then she would drink his blood. She always awoke just as he was about to turn her.

During her waking hours, she had even taken to finding ways to counteract a turning. She only hoped there was a way, if she should ever be turned. She couldn't bear the thought of becoming like her vampire double or having a happiness clause if she performed the soul restoration spell. She may be chaste, but she wasn't a saint. Deep down, Willow had envied her double's sense of self and daring, but consciously she despised the evilness in her. To take life so easily and relish in torturing others, that was something she could never understand. But could it really be all that bad?

Spike, even in his worst moments of evil, retained a tender side. She could never reveal to anyone, especially him, how much she wanted to be loved by that side of him. But, alas, that part of him was reserved for Dru and lately it seemed, even for Buffy. Sure he had shared that side of himself with her, but that was when he was drunk or feeling self-pity, not because he really wanted to share a part of himself with her. Not like she had shared with him. All he saw when he looked at her was some weak, pathetic human. He had called her a tenth-grade loser and she had taken it to heart. She wanted so much to be able to prove her worth to everyone, especially him. But that botched 'as I will it' spell had pretty much ended the chances of that ever happening. Even though she had grown in the dark arts due to her friendship with Tara, the others would never trust her to be able to practice on her own. She would always be sweet, little innocent Willow with them.

A week later, Spike delighted in his victory. After weeks of stalking the Slayer, he had finally been welcomed back into the group, unofficially of course. He just walked into the Magic Shop one day and no one said a word, good or bad. His plan had worked. He knew if he pretended to like the stupid chit, that would immediately make him one of the group. Slutty needed her ceonstant stream of admirers around her at all times, of course. He scanned the room looking for the one person he cared to see, Red. Where was she. He saw the blond witch, researching some big, thick book. Did the Watcher have any other kind of book?

Usually Red would be researching or on the computer, but now she was nowhere to be seen. Of course, he couldn't be obvious about his interest. He had a drag of his cigarette, "So, where's the little witch tonight, hot date?" he said nonchalantly. That got everyone's attention. Willow was never late and it certainly would have been a big announcement if she had a date. Their Will was guarded tighter than Fort Knox, no man got by them without the Scooby Gang seal of approval, not that any man had tried since Oz. Everyone asked everyone else, but no one knew. Giles, being the voice of reason suggested that Willow had probably gotten caught up at the library.

Suddenly, the door burst open, with Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn following. Angel stood outside the invisible barrier. "Rupert, invite me in. It's an emergency."

"Yes, uh, please come in, Angel. Now what bring you..."

"It's Willow."

"What about Red? I mean, uh how is whatever this is going to affect my blood supply. Red always sends it to me. She really needs to get a life that one." Spike said painfully unconvincingly.

"Cordelia's had a vision." Angel stated.

"What did you see, Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"Well besides a very big raise in my future, I saw Willow being turned."

"Turned!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Spike's got his bite back!" Buffy announced as she stalked toward the blonde vampire.

"No, Buffy, it's not Spike, it's, and I know it sounds crazy, I mean he's dead, I mean a dead vampire, not the usual undead kind, but the dead undead kind..." Cordelia rambled.

"What the hell are you talking about, cheerleader! It you don't start making since I'll rip your throat out!" Spike threatened.

"Gosh, rude much. I saw the Master."

"What, Cordelia, how could it be the Master. Remember me, stake, big hammer. He's dead. As in dead dead, never to be made alive again." Buffy said arrogantly.

"I know, but that's what I saw."

"Come on guys, let's get back to research. Did I just say that? Anyhow, there's no way that can be an accurate vision. You must have had some bad food, Cordelia. Go on back to L.A. I'm sure Willow's perfectly safe." Buffy said annoyed.

"Buffy, if Cordelia says she's had a vision of Willow being turned, then that's what's going to happen, unless we can stop it in.." Wesley piped in.

Just then there a steady rapping on the door. Giles went to answer it and was treated with a sight that filled him with horror. There in the doorway, stood the Master. Carrying an unconscious Willow in his arms. She was quite obviously dead, and probably soon to be undead. Everyone gasped. Spike cried out in grief. "No, not yet. Not by you. It's too soon. Not my Red!" he openly sobbed.

At another time, it would have been hilarious, the sight of Big Bad Spike crying over a human girl. But no one found any humor in this. Except the Master, "How pathetic, one of my lineage caring for a human girl. She's much more worthy of such affections as a vampire. All fire and passion. It's been too long since I've tasted her. Her blood is like ambrosia." He savagely bit into her limp wrist.

Everyone made a move to stop him, but Buffy reached him first. "Leave her alone, you bastard! I killed you once and I can do it again."

"But think about it, Little Girl, if you do that, who will take care of Willow. Like it or not, she is turned now. She needs a Master. Without one, she'll be easy prey for any fledgling. She would be passed around from one to another. Although, I don't think she'd mind now. But still, as my childe, she'll have a high position of power. Unlike Angelus, she has no soul. Can any of you stake her?" Everyone held their heads down and looked away.

"What are you here for? To rub this in our faces?!" Angel shouted.

"Of course not, how droll. None of you are worthy of my attentions. I am here for the witches."

"You've already killed my best friend. There's no way your getting near my girlfriend. Buffy, what are you waiting on, stake him." Xander said coldly.

"Xander, I can't he's right. What would happen to Willow? I can't kill her. I just can't." Buffy sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Angel instinctively made a move to comfort her. Riley gave him an evil glare, but given the circumstances, he did not want to cause a scene.

"You came here for Anya and Tara. Is that why you chose Willow, because she's a witch?" Giles asked remorsefully. He knew he should have tried harder to discourage the girl from practicing witchcraft. If only...

"No, that was a bonus. You see I need the witches to send me back to my, I mean our (he stroked Willow's hair dramatically for effect), world. I believe you met my other daughter Willow sometime ago. Sadly, she was killed shortly after returning. I'm merely taking what's mine. Although, I do think this Willow will serve me better. She's older and with her knowledge of witchcraft, she'll make an even more formidable vampire. She'll be glorious.

"She already was that." Spike said sadly.

"So you need our help to send you back to your world." Anya said deadpan. She looked at everyone's teary faces, then looked at Xander's pain-filled one. "I'll do it. Tara?"

"I...I don't know, I mean what would Willow say if she were here. I...I just can't picture her as a vampire. She was always such a sweet person. It just doesn't seem right letting her be a vampire." she replied tearfully.

"Nothing about this is right. But I'd rather Willow be alive, or at least undead in another world, than just completely gone. Wherever she is, she'll always be my best friend. I killed Jesse, I can't kill Willow. Please do the spell, Tara, for Willow." Xander asserted.

The Gang all nodded their heads in agreement. Wesley spoke up, "I hate to be the voice of reason, but think about what you're saying. You're all willing to unleash a highly intelligent witch with supernatural powers, now evil, onto another world. Don't we have a responsibility to the innocents of that world? Doesn't that responsibility outweigh any loyalty to Miss Rosenburg." He asked of the group.

Everyone stood there silently and pondered what he said. Giles broke the silence, "Her name is Willow and to hell with any loyalty to innocents of another world. Willow is at the heart of this group and we owe it to her to give her a chance at a life, any kind of life. And anyone who thinks differently can just fag off!" he roared, leaving the entire group shell-shocked. Their Giles had said fag off, that was cursing, it was British cursing, but it was cursing nonetheless. Giles was cursing!

Inwardly, Spike cheered the Watcher's words, until he looked over at Red. He had had plenty of chances with Red and he had blown every one. A part of him wanted to go with her, even like this; but he knew that as a demon, she wouldn't accept a chipped Spike. As human Willow, she had accepted him with or without it. She may not have liked him without it, but she still accepted him, respected him in a terrorized way. No, the way she was now, she would despise him. He couldn't bear to see her look at him with hate in her eyes. As a vampire, he knew what the Master said was true. She would have a position of power as a Master's childe, but he had always hoped that he would be that Master. He thought back to that day in her dorm room, when he had wanted to turn her, but couldn't. Even then, she didn't make fun of him. She never made fun of anyone. I guess what he thought of her was now literally true, she was too good for this world.

"Well as interesting as this little display is, time is wasting. Willow will be waking up soon, and if she's anything like my old Willow, she'll be ravenous. I wonder which one of you she'll find more tasty. Besides, I know she'll want to turn Xander and I am certainly in no mood to repeat that mistake. He never quite knew his place. I don't need another challenger for her attentions. So let's get started shall we. Invite me in." he dared.

"Has everyone lost their mind. Inviting the enemy in here?" Gunn questioned.

"He's right. I liked Willow as much as anyone in here. But we have to kill her now."

Riley what are you saying. We can't kill Willow. I don't even know who you are that you could say that." Buffy cried. Angel hugged her tighter. Riley looked away dejectedly.

Angel took charge. "Come in.". At the same time, he sent Riley a murderous look. He gulped and shrank back.

"I see you've improved your manners boy." The Master stated.

The Master crossed the threshold still cradling Willow in his arms. "This will take several hours to prepare. Where shall I put my Willow?" he stated. Spike growled hearing the Master refer to her as his.

"There's a sofa upstairs. Spike, will you take her up there, please." Giles responded authoritatively. Everyone looked puzzled that he asked Spike, but upon seeing Spike practically light up at the suggestion, they let it go.

The Master smirked as he handed Willow over to Spike, "Don't get any ideas boy, you're not worthy of her. My minions have informed me, you're not even half a vampire now. Such a pity! I had hopes for you, that is until you took part in sealing me up, along with Puppy here. He's learning his lesson in my world. You're welcome to come with and learn yours. In a hundred years or so, I might let you speak to her." he laughed. "No? I didn't think so."

Spike ignored the Master's taunts and gently picked Willow up out of his arms. He carried Red upstairs and set her down on the sofa. He couldn't bear to let her go. So he sat down with her still cradled in his arms. He ran his hands through her soft red hair. He caressed her porcelain face. Finally, he dared to kiss her cherry red lips. It was a bittersweet kiss. He hadn't done that since that time he had kidnapped her, and truth be told, she wasn't foremost on his mind when he did.

He was aching over Dru and Willow had been there. If he only knew then what he knew now. He would kiss her and never let her go. Now she belonged to the Master and worse still, she wouldn't be here anymore. He wouldn't be able to see her laugh or smile. He wouldn't be able to listen to her ramble or give him a cookie or serve him blood. The others just tossed a bag at him.. But his Red, made a whole production out of it. She heated it up for him and put some Weetabix in it, and served it up to him like he was at a fancy restaurant. That's when it hit him, his Red, she never would be. Great, huge sobs wracked his body and hers began to shake as he held her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Willow, I'm sorry I never told you that I loved you, but I did you know. I thought we'd have plenty of time. I didn't know that... I know that you won't care about bad ole' Spike when you wake up, but you never forget the taste of your first feeding. So, this way you'll never forget me, pet." He slit his wrist with his fangs and held it over her mouth, which he had to pry open. When he was done, he kissed her full on the lips again.

Angel stood in the doorway, "Spike it's..it's time," he said reluctantly. He had never seen Spike in so much pain. It was worse than after Dru had left him.

"No, I need more time with her, damnit. Just go tell the Master to sod off!" He roared. "This is too soon." he pleaded.

"I know, Spike. But this is the only way. What kind of life could she have here now? You know what the Master said was right, she needs a master. Without her soul, she would be too evil to listen to either of us, and with your chip, you couldn't teach her to hunt, and even if you could, the gang would be forced to kill her. She would be too powerful. You never saw the other Willow, Spike, I did. Within a matter of hours, she had taken over as Master. The minions followed her every order. If I were still Angelus, I would claimed her." Angel confided.

Spike growled up at him, "You just have to have every woman I love, don't you you bastard."

"Spike, I said if I were Angelus, I'm not. I love Buffy. Since when did you start loving Willow, anyway?"

"Since that time I kidnapped her. She's part of the reason I came back to Sunnydale." Spike confessed. "She never knew. If that damn Initiative hadn't put this blasted chip in my head, she would be my mate now, not that wanker downstairs. How...how did he treat Darla? I mean did he hurt her?" Spike reluctantly asked, his voice shaky.

"No, he was actually quite gentle with her, unless of course she disobeyed him. You know the usual punishing techniques, whips, chains, nothing every vampire hasn't heard of..." Angel stopped himself when he realized what he was saying.

Spike had taken to an almost phrenetic caressing of her face. He nuzzled his face into her neck. It was strangely like a mother with her child. Angel was speechless. He really didn't know what Spike was going to do when Willow left.

Meanwhile downstairs....

"Giles isn't there another way, can't we just restore her soul." Xander pleaded.

"No, I'm afraid not Xander, that was written specifically for Angel, and even if we could, it's not a blessing, it's a curse. Would you doom Willow to never being able to be happy?" Giles countered.

"Xander, we all want Willow back, but this is the only way she can be happy now, without us." Buffy cried tearfully. Riley went to comfort her and she shrank back from his touch.

He clenched his jaw. "Buffy, I know you all want what's best for Willow. I do to. But think about it, she knew what she was getting into when she started helping out. After all the years you guys have fought hostiles in this town, she had to have realized that there were going to be acceptable losses. This is one. Accept it."

That was the last thought he had before Buffy punched him out. "Oh, by the way, Riley, you're the one who's an acceptable loss. Strangely enough I have no problem accepting it. Gunn, I don't know you very well, but could you please take the trash out." Buffy huffed.

"No problem. You know you look like you could use some fresh air, Soldier Boy. Have some." Gunn taunted as he picked up the semi-conscious Riley and tossed him outside.

Angel and Spike came downstairs. Willow was wrapped in Spike's leather duster. Tears were streaming heavily down his face. "She'll wake up soon." Spike said sadly.

"Excellent!" the Master replied. "I have the most wonderful feast planned for her and afterwards she'll be most welcome back into my bed."

"I thought you usually slept in the sewer, Master." Angel replied haughtily.

"No, you see thanks to my world's pathetic Slayer, who has unfortunately died recently" he wiped his eyes laughingly, "vampires rule all of Sunnydale. The humans live in fear both night and day. We've managed to make our home right out in the open at the Bronze. Why there's scarcely a reason for us to lock our doors. We have nothing to fear in Sunnydale. No interfering Slayer and her pesky friends. My mate and I will rule together side by side for all eternity" he said dreamily.

Each word the Master spoke physically assaulted Spike. All those things the Master was going to do with his Red, he would never be able to do, not now. But then again, since she Spike was her first feeding and him being a vampire, when he got that damn chip out, he would go to her and stake a claim, even if it meant dying in the process. The first feeding is as strong a bond as a master to a child, but usually the first feeding was human and quickly dead, so that bond was rarely exercised. This would mean that he would belong to Willow, not the other way around, but he'd gladly submit himself for her. He didn't know if he would love her as much without her soul, but he did know that he would love her. He would find a way to remove that chip and then the Master would go down, one way or another. Spike smiled greedily.

"It's time for them to enter the circle." Anya announced. "Tara, are you ready?"

"I'm...I'm ready. It's just all so sad. She was my first real friend and she was my best friend." Tara cried.

"Mine too." Buffy said.

"Mine too" Xander responded.

They all smiled laughingly together.

"Hey, she stole my boyfriend, and I still call her a friend." Cordelia laughed sadly.

"Hey, I killed her fish and she restored my soul, literally." Angel offered.

"I kidnapped her and threatened to shove a bottle in her face and she saved me from offing myself." Spike added smiling.

"I was never what you would call her friend" Wesley began, "but I was highly impressed by her, so much so that before I was fired by the council, I recommended her as a Watcher." he said admiringly.

"A while ago, when Dracula was in town, I confided in her that I was planning on going back to England because I didn't feel needed anymore, and swore her to secrecy. She never revealed it, and she went out of her to make me feel needed, but the worse thing is when we all had those dreams, I dreamed of Willow, but I dreamed of her researching. I didn't see her as a person, just a resource and she deserved so much more than that. She deserved everything none of us gave her." Giles broke down. He ran to hug Willow, while Spike held her. Buffy ran to hug her too. Xander joined in. Then Angel and Cordelia. Eventually, everyone had formed a huddle around Willow, telling her how much they loved her and would miss her, and how she was their best friend, always. The entire room was covered in laughter and tears.

"As touching as all of this is, really" the Master broke in, "my mate and I really must be going. You're all welcome as our dinner guests any time, though." he laughed evilly. The group slowly broke apart, hatred in their eyes for the Master. Anya and Tara took their respective seats for the spell. The Master tried to pull Willow out of a heartbroken Spike's arms.

Spike repeated over and over again, "I can't do this. I can't do this. It's too soon. She deserved better. No, not Red. Not Red. He was so hysterical, Angel was forced to assist the Master in freeing Willow from Spike, he was holding on so tightly. When she was finally pulled from Spike's arms, he kept them in that same position, while he stared off into space.

The Master stood in the circle with Willow in his arms and in a flash he and the Willow Rosenburg everyone knew and loved were gone.

"Ah, I see my daughter is awake. Leave us." the Master informed his minions. They quickly scattered. Wide green eyes looked up at him in fear. "What's that smell. It's putrid. Fear, coming from a childe of mine.." he roared. He grabbed Willow roughly by the shoulders and shook her hard, nearly causing her to lose consciousness.

"What's going on? How can you be alive? How did I get here?" she whimpered.

"You have a soooooooooul! You little witch! How? he questioned.

Willow immediately responded. "I don't know" she lied convincingly.

"Is that so?" he taunted. He went to the door and whispered something to one of his minions. Two teenage girls was then thrown into the room. They screamed when they saw the Master. He picked one of them up by her throat and dragged him over to Willow. "Drain this one or I will drain them both." he ordered.

"No, I can't. I won't do it." Willow answered shakily.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." He drained both girls quickly as Willow howled in guilt and fear. "How many more will have to die before you decide to take a nibble I wonder, mmm?"

"What you did was not my fault. You're a vicious killer, whether I help you or not, you'll still be one.". she answered defiantly.

"Hmm, it's nice to know you're aware of what I really am. Like it or not, you're one too now. It's just a matter of 't you feel the hunger, permeating through every part of your body. You smell the girls' blood on me. You want a taste don't you."

"No, no I don't That's disgusting." she said unsurely.

"I do so love the fire in you my childe, I'll make it easy for you. You may feed on me, but only after you admit who you really are now, a vicious killer. Just like me." he laughed. He leaned over close to her face and offered his wrist to her. She felt her fangs distend instinctively, leaned over to him, and with force shoved his wrist away.

"Never, I'm nothing like you!" she screamed.

"You disobedient childe. You shall be properly trained in how to treat your Master." He leaned close to her "I can smell his blood on you. How dare he?!" he shouted. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her arms and dragged her towards the door. He ordered the minions to cage her up in Puppy's old cage. "See to it that she gets a proper punishing and nothing to eat until she learns to obey. Watch out for her, she is cunning as well as a witch. Never turn your back It goes without saying that she is not to be touched....for now.." He added the last part for effect. He wanted her to know that eventually, he would have his way. He tossed her to them. When she was far enough out of earshot, he ordered his other minions to find out as much as they could about how Puppy lost his soul.

They threw her into an empty cage, it had not so much as a bed. She sat with her head buried in her hands and cried bitterly for the life she had lost. For the life that she could never have with her friends and her family, and most of all with Spike. When she had finished her crying, she sat up and for the first time, noticed she was wearing Spike's duster. She took it off and wrapped it around herself. She inhaled deeply in the smell of him. The smell of cigarettes and passion. Strangely enough when she thought of him, it seemed she had a new connection to him somehow. She briefly wondered what it was, but it didn't matter. As long as she had a part of him with her, at least now, she could hope. Meanwhile, a minion looked on.

* * *

Two weeks later....

Buffy stared sadly at Willow's picture on her dresser for the millionth time. She still couldn't believe that her world could exist without her. Angel and the rest of the L.A. gang had stayed to help everyone through this. But Buffy, was quickly learning that there was no 'through this'. 'This' was all around them like some heavy black Hellmouthy cloud. How could she have failed her best friend like this? There had to be an explanation. This whole thing just came out of nowhere. How did he even get to Willow? The last Buffy knew, Willow was supposed to be at the dorm and would be heading to the Magick Shop later. When did Spike fall in love with her? It had seemed that he was stalking Buffy? But since that day, there was no doubt where Spike's heart lay and it wasn't with her or even Dru, it was with Willow.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening. "Hi, I'm your new roommate. I'm sure administration told you all about me."

"New...new roommate. What are you talking about? I already have a room...I mean had." Buffy cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your friends disappearance, but you know what they say, one person's loss... Who was she anyway?" The girl noticed the picture on the dresser. "Oh, I know her, that's that weird nerd girl my boyfriend Percy told me about. You know he actually seemed to care when she went missing. If you ask me she's just off somewhere feeling sorry for herself, she's so pathetic. I heard that musician guy Oz dumped her cos' she was so lousy in the...."

Buffy stood there tearfully and incredulously and for the second time that month, Buffy punched someone speechless. Only this time, her actions had consequences. The girl wound up with a mild concussion and Buffy was suspended from the dorm for the semester. She immediately went home to her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. This must be so hard on you. All this time, I've been worrying about my condition and then someone as young and wonderful as Willow has this happen to her. You must be going through so much. Do me a favor, honey. You grab onto whatever happiness you can, while you can."

"I'll try, Mom." she said blankly.

"Do more than that, Buffy" Joyce snapped, "there's something I never told you, something I'm ashamed of."

"You, Mom, what could you possibly have to be ashamed of." Buffy asked curiously and a little afraid of the answer.

"Well, dear, last year, when Angel moved to L.A. It wasn't his idea. It was mine." she said softly, while holding Buffy's hand shakily.

"You're? How could this be your idea, you're my mother! How could you do that to me? How could you wish all that pain on me?" Buffy cried hysterically.

Joyce went to hug her and Buffy pulled away. "I'm so sorry, honey. At that time, I thought I was doing what was best for you. Angel thought so too or he never would have gone along with it. I am so sorry. I know now, that's it better to grab your chance at happiness, no matter what. Please Buffy, go to him. Try to work this out. I know you still love him and I have a feeling that he still love you." Joyce pleaded.

Buffy looked into her mother's eyes and thought of her illness and how much she loved Angel and how she now saw how what Joyce was saying was right about grabbing your chance at happiness. She thought of Willow and Spike. "I forgive you, Mom. I think you're right. Angel has been so supportive since he came back. I think we might be able to work it out. Thank you, Mom."

"Thank you for forgiving me, Buffy. Do me a favor? Dawn has been so down since my illness and Willow leaving, could you take her with you, I know it would mean a lot to her?"

"Anything for you, Mom."

* * *

Buffy and Dawn arrived together at the Magick Shop. They looked around at another sad gathering that had exploded in confrontation and blame.

Xander shouted angrily at Anya, "If you hadn't created that damn universe, Willow would be alive right now". For the first time, Anya had no sarcastic retort for him. She just took in his words silently.

Cordelia rushed over to assist. "And if you hadn't kissed Willow, I wouldn't have wished for that place. So, I guess it's your fault. Are you going to blame Willow now too."

Xander took in what she said and immediately apologized to Anya. "I''m so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. Can you please forgive me?"

"Well, ordinarily no" she laughed, "but given the circumstances of course". She pulled him into a life-giving hug.

"Yes, well we're all a little out of sorts these days" Giles interjected, "let's just try to keep our wits about us and try not to take this situation out on each other. We all know that that's the last thing that our Willow would want." he offered sadly as he wiped his eyes and looked away, his voice shaky.

Gunn went over to Cordelia, "Way to go there, guess you have more skills than just as a psychic, huh?"

"I told you Gunn, I don't like that word. It sounds too much like sidekick and I am an equal partner, I'll have you know." she joked.

"Point taken." Gunn answered with a smile.

"Hey gang" everyone looked up without much interest. "Um, I have something to tell you. I just got suspended from the semester today. It's a long story, but bottom line. I need your help. I have quite a lot of things of move. I...I wouldn't ask for me, but, of course, a lot of things in my room are Willow's. I...I uh, need you guys to collect them. I can't right now. I just can't..." she broke off. Angel ran over and held her close to him.

Most of the others couldn't go for the same reasons as Buffy. It was just too painful. So, Wesley, Anya, and Gunn volunteered.

The Master talked on the phone with one of his childer, "So, Angelus, experienced true happiness at his freedom. Well, I can't give her her freedom, so I'll just have to find a way to give her another form of true happiness. I shudder to think what her idea of happiness is with that damned soul. What was she doing in her cage? Wrapping the duster around herself? But she was already wearing it? Ah, I see. That's her weak point. Spike! Well, well, well, he was the only one alone with her, he must have performed the spell. Prepare the ritual again, I'm making a return trip. You've discovered a new method? Excellent, it's good to be king!" he laughed maniacly.

Spike entered the Magick Shop. He wasn't as imposing without his duster, but he was still Spike, sort of. He plopped down at the table and pulled a flask out. He immediately began drinking, not giving a damn about the disapproving looks he was getting. He knew if they'd let go of their goody-goody facades, they'd all be doing the same thing. What else were you going to do when it really was the end of the world and this time, Buffy and the Scoobies hadn't been able to stop it. Reluctantly, he looked toward Willow's computer and his eyes flashed yellow. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He vamped out and dragged Dawn away from it. She screamed and Buffy ran to her aid.

"What are you doing, Spike!" she yelled.

"She was touching Red's computer. Nobody touches that, do you hear me."

"But Willow always let me use it. I have an English paper saved on it. Willow told me it was okay weeks ago." Dawn sobbed.

Spike turned back to human appearance and looked away sheepishly, without an apology, of course. Typical Spike.

"It's okay, Dawn. It's okay." Buffy said as she hugged her. "Shhh, shhhh. Spike didn't mean anything by it. He just misses Willow, you know. It's not anything personal and it's **not** going to happen again". She said pointedly. Dawn nodded her head in understanding. Spike took a long drink from his flask.

Angel moved towards Spike and put his hand on his shoulder. "Go away!" Spike shouted.

"But Spike.."

"Just sod off!" Spike roared and vamped out. That was the situation Wesley, Anya, and Gunn found them all in. Anya announced, "Hey guys, listen up. You're not going to believe this. There may be a way to save Willow!"

"Tell me now!" Spike ordered still in vamp face.

"Not until you put that away" she said saucily.

Spike un-vamped and pleaded with his eyes for her to tell him what the news was.

"Well, when I going through Willow's things at the dorm. I found this!" she held up a small blue journal.

"That's...that's Willow's diary. You had no right to read it!" Buffy shouted

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, berate me later. That's not the point. Listen. Willow knew this was going to happen to her!" Anya shouted excitedly.

"She knew, how?" Spike asked incredulously.

."Apparently, she had been having nightmares about the Master."

"If she was having nightmares, why didn't she tell us?" Giles queried.

"Well, after the whole 'as I will it' fiasco', she didn't think you guys would believe it was real, she didn't think you had much faith in her abilities" she said truthfully. The entire group shook their heads at their insensitivity to Willow.

"But, that's not the most important part, after a while she was so worried, that she started researching a way to restore her soul. She didn't find it, so she started working on a way to rewrite Angel's curse so that a soul could be anchored permanently. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she decided to try it, at least she had the day she was turned.

"Did she?" Spike asked hopefully.

"I don't know. That was her last entry. Just that she was planning on trying it out."

"Oh my God, we can get Willow back!" Xander shouted. "Is anyone getting a major happy right now, I know I am." he beamed.

"Now we just have to perform the ritual to send us back." Buffy offered.

"Buffy, uh, as excited as we all are. I believe we should have some sort of plan before embarking on this. After all, we know nothing about this other universe." Wesley explained.

"I do. It's dark and dangerous. Typical night on the Hellmouth." Anya said flippantly. "We have all the ingredients here. I just need another witch to perform the ritual. Damn, Tara isn't here. I guess she hasn't felt comfortable here since Willow left. I'll go get her." she shouted as she quickly disappeared. Gunn offered to escort her to the dorm safely.

Spike couldn't believe it. Just over a week ago, his world had ended and now it had begun again. He thought he would never be able to tell his Red how he felt, but now he would, first chance he got. He smiled giddily. Just then Dawn screamed. Standing in the middle of the shop, was the Master.

"Well, well, happy to see me again?" he teased. "I'm so sorry I didn't call first. The connection between universes is very bad, you know."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike asked. "Where's Red? What did you do to her?" he warned.

"Thanks to you, not nearly as much as I would like to. I know about the soul **you** gave to her. Trust me, she's being properly punished. You know, I've invented new techniques just for her. The typical holy water, whips, and chains, just don't seem to working. Perhaps I'll try more **intimate** means."

"Don't you touch her, you bastard. What are we waiting for, we know the soul spell worked. Let's kill the ugly bastard." Spike threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see I know how Puppy lost his soul. True happiness. The way to Willow's true happiness is you. So, I'm going to give you your wish, you'll be reunited with your love. I am taking you, Spike, and if any of you attempt to come to my world, I will make sure Willow sees **daylight**. Got it. Good. Now come along, boy." Before anyone could blink, the Master had grabbed ahold of Spike and touched an amulet around his neck and in a flash they were both gone.

Just then, Anya and Gunn returned with Tara in tow.

"Giles, what just happened here?" Xander asked stupefied.

"Well, from what I can gather, the Master thinks that if Spike and Willow are intimate, she will find true happiness and lose her soul. Lucky for us, Willow doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Especially, since we don't know if her reworking of the soul will last permanently. At least, this will give us time to come up with a plan."

"Uh oh, sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but that's not exactly true. According to Willow's diary - she's in love with Spike." Anya announced.

The whole room erupted in a collective gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

"Willow's in love with Spike!" Xander shouted.

"Willow's in love with Spike!" Buffy screamed.

"Oh, dear, Willow's in love with...with Spike!" Giles repeated.

"Hello, could you guys stop doing your Munchkins impression. That's what she said. What's the big deal, I mean yeah, he's kind of an evil, sadistic vampire, but he's got great cheekbones, a nice butt, a chiseled chest, he looks great in black, and...and anyway, it's not like I ever looked or anything." Cordelia quickly sat down.

"Cordelia, don't you see what this means, if Willow's in love with Spike and we know he's in love with her, then their sleeping together, will probably make her truly happy and she'll lose her soul." Angel explained, while he looked at Buffy.

"Hey, guys, look on the bright side, Spike's so evil, he won't care if she's souled or not." Anya stated. She looked around at the reactions. "What, I was helping?"

"Anya, do you not remember Evil Vampire Willow that you pulled from that other universe. She was totally evil and skanky. She was so not Willow. We can't let that happen to our Willow. We have to save her. Giles, what do we do?"

"Well, uh, Buffy, I think the wisest course of action would be to prepare the soul restoration spell. The problem is that two people are needed to send someone to the other universe, and we'll need someone to perform the spell once they're on the other side. Only Anya and Tara practice in the arts, so someone will need to take a crash course in performing the spell. Now I think Buffy, Angel, and Gunn should practice their fighting skills. Wesley and Cordelia, I need you to research.

"So that leaves Xander and me, huh." Dawn asked perkily.

"No, Dawn, it's too dangerous! Besides, Mom will never allow that." Buffy retorted.

"I never get to help out" she huffed and went upstairs.

"She'll get over it, Buffster. Guess that leaves me, Giles."

"Uh, yes, that was my first choice." Giles said nervously.

"Yeah, it just happened to be the one you mentioned last." Anya replied. "Don't worry, honey, we can have comfort sex later. Lots of orgasms." Anya said to Xander.

Giles groaned. "Yes, well, uh, alright, Xander, let's get started, it's going to take you awhile to get the pronunciations right, as well as remember the ritual of the spell."

"Oh, yeah, I finally have an active power, just like on that show with those three hot sister babes."

"Xander!" everyone admonished.

Willow lay a crumpled mass on the floor of her cell. She had been sentenced to another long day of 'discipline' for refusal to eat or drink as the case may be. It had only been a week, but already she had lost count of the number of people the Master had sacrificed in the name of convincing her to eat. Logically, she knew he would have killed them anyway, but still she couldn't help but feel some guilt. When he had exhausted her emotionally from his macabre display of 'snacks', he repeatedly tried to get her to drink from him, but she refused. She just couldn't ally herself with evil like that. She didn't know why exactly.

Surely Spike was evil, but still... There was something so inherently good about him to. She had seen the Master himself act almost gentle occasionally to her, but she knew that inside he was evil itself. She couldn't drink his blood. She had taken to eating rats, she found it thoroughly disgusting. Afterwards, she would think of Amy and feel ashamed, even though she knew the rats weren't actually witches trying to escape being burned at the stake. What hurt most of all was that she could feel her resolve slipping day after day, not to drink human blood, she would never allow that, but to drink the Master's blood. She couldn't deny that it called to her. Oddly enough, when she most hungered for blood, she found herself thinking of Spike. That thought struck fear in her heart. Was she so far gone that she wanted to drain the one who meant the most to her? She knew that if the chance arose, she would gladly walk into the sun before she would let that happen. Thank God Spike and the rest of the gang were safe in 'her' Sunnydale.

Her memories of her turning had slowly come back to her. She had invited the Master into her house. His blood called to her and she had been powerless to stop herself from drinking it then. After that he drained her and she again drank from him. Well, at least she had the last laugh. She had performed the spell earlier that evening. The irony of it was, that was probably what had drained her energy so much so that she was susceptible to him.

The Master had described in vivid detail the events after her turning. He said her friends had abandoned her because they believed she was now evil. How they were happy she was gone. She knew that wasn't true, but it still hurt to hear him say those things. Especially how he said that Spike had grieved for her. If only that were true, Spike had never looked twice at her. It was always Dru or Harmony even, and now Buffy. She decided the Master must have been trailing her before he turned her and that's how he knew how she felt about Spike. She could only dare dream that he would return her feelings one day. That was never going to happen while she was still human, she knew she would be even more disgusting to him as a vampire with a soul. He despised the soul in Angel, and he never really like her much anyway.

Suddenly, the door to the cell swung open and a minion picked her up and threw her into a nearby bathtub. She struggled all she could, but she was so weak from not drinking enough. He ran scalding hot water in the tub and began touching her places no one but Oz had. Only this one did it roughly. Even worse, he slowly started touching her gently, but not in ways she wanted to be touched. She screamed and begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he didn't. He hands roamed everywhere over her. She sobbed heavily.

Just then, the Master burst threw the door and punched the minion. "I told you she is not to be touched you. You defied me." he snarled angrily. He savagely ripped the minion's head clear off. The Master dragged her off, but she wouldn't go without grabbing Spike's duster. She had clung to that one thing since she had ended up in this world. She would die before she'd give it up. Willow screamed and didn't stop until she was thrown onto a bed in a luxurious bedroom. Immediately she feared that the Master would now follow through with his threat to 'have her'. He saw and smelt her fear, "All in good time, my mate. Right now, we must get rid of that annoying little soul of yours. Do not move from this room. I have a surprise for you."

She started hyperventilating and continued to do so until Spike was dragged into the room by the Master. "Spike, is that you? Are you from 'my' Sunnydale?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, pet, it's me." Spike said softly, mindful of the Master still being in the room.

"Oh, Spike, thank god you're here." she jumped up and ran into his arms. She pulled him into a tight hug. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his Red, naked and alive kinda and with her soul, but mostly the naked part. He returned the hug and inhaled her sweet scent, and then realized that something was missing, her warmth. He quickly pulled away and Willow, hurt, shrank back and realized that she was standing there nude. She quickly put Spike's duster on since she was still clutching it in her hands..

"If you don't want to be punished, Willow, you will have to lose that modesty of yours". He moved towards the door and looked back, "If Willow still has her soul or still refuses to drink from me when this door is opened in the morning, you will both suffer torture the likes of which you've never even dreamed of, Spike my boy." He then turned the lock in the door.

Spike was left there staring into Willow's eyes. They were so beautiful. So was the rest of her. He could die a happy vampire, just reliving the picture of her in his arms, naked.

"Spike, what's going on? I don't understand. Where's the rest of the gang?" Willow asked.

"Well, pet, I'm the only one that got an invite to this lovely place. As for what's going on, I think the Master Wanker, thinks that if I sleep with you, you'll lose your soul. He must have heard about how the bloody poof lost his soul."

"But Spike, Angel lost his soul because he was truly happy, not because he and Buffy slept together, not that he wasn't happy that they slept together, he was, I mean, you know what I mean, don't you, Spike?" she looked at him exasperated.

"Even as a vampire, pet, you still ramble". he smirked.

She loved that smirk. He was so sexy and without him wearing his duster, he showed more skin. That certainly didn't help much. It also didn't help that she was completely naked under his duster. She felt heat spread to her everywhere. He moved over to her side of the bed and set down. Focus Willow, focus. "So, uh, Spike, what are we going to do? Shouldn't we plan something. I thnk planning would be of the good right now." she rattled off nervously.

He leaned in close to her, "Yes, Red, we should plan something. But first I need to know, what did the Master do to you?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"Oh, it hasn't been that bad, Spike, really. I'm, I'm okay." she cried.

"Pet, crying doesn't exactly tell me you're okay. Tell me. What did he do?" Spike asked gently as he held her hand and caressed her hair.

"Well, when I woke up, he tried to get me to kill people and to drink from him...and..and when I wouldn't he threw me in a cage and everytime I wouldn't he would throw some holy water on me or..or beat me...and...and right before I came here, one of the minions gave me a bath and he started touch...touching me, Spike and he wouldn't stop." she sobbed in his arms.

"It's okay, pet, I'm here now. When we get out of this room, I'll kick a little demon ass and that minion will be all gone." Spike said in his version of reassuring.

"No, Spike, it's alright, the Master already killed him." Willow said sorrowfully. "But, but, you can kill the next evil minion. I promise. This place is full of them." she joked. "Spike, what...what are we going to do?"

"Wow, pet, you're asking me, you're always the brains of the operation." he laughed, but inside he was beaming that Willow saw the intelligent side to him.

"Hey, I'm been transformed into a whole other being here. I think I'm entitled to take a few days off. Why don't you come up with a plan, we are in an evil vampiric lair. You definitely qualify as an evil vampire. So, I 'd say you're the most likely candidate for the job of idea guy."

"Alright, Red, actually, I have thought of something, but it kind of hinges on you going along with it. I just hope that you'll be able to." he said dramatically.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it, Spike. Anything you say, as long as it means we can get out of here. This place scares me. It makes our Sunnydale look like Never-Never land."

"Well, pet, the Master thinks that we if we sleep together, you'll lose your soul. And when he checks back with us in the morning, he'll be able to smell whether or not we were together..."

"Wait a minute, Spike, are you suggesting that we...that we...actually...sleep together?" she asked incredulously.


	4. Chapter 4

"Unless you've got another solution, Red, when he comes by in the morning, you can pretend to be evil, until the Scoobies come up with something. You know the Slayer, pet, she has the nastiest habit of interrupting evil vampires' plans." he laughed. "And as for pretending to be evil, I could give you some pointers. Some people say I'm rather good at it." he smirked.

"Oh, I'd say you're an expert, Spike" she agreed. "Okay, since we don't have any other choice, I'll do it."

"You mean you will...really?" he said happily. "Ah, I, uh, mean really." he said more deadpan.

"Yes, really!" she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Red, I won't hurt you, at least until I get this chip out" he joked. "Now I know you don't want to do this, just think of Oz, okay" he said sadly.

"Oh, okay, Spike, I know you don't really want to do this, so just think or Dru, or Harmony, or Buffy even. Boy Spike, you sure do get around, don't you?"

"Hey, I resent that bit about the Slayer, luv! If you keep this up, I won't be able to do this." he said playing hurt and smirking at her.

"Alright, no more talk about Buffy" she replied happily. Not that that would be too hard to do. She had been dreaming of this moment for a long time.

"Before we do this, pet, you are going to need some energy. What have you been eating?" he asked worriedly.

"I...I don't want to say." she said, disgusted with herself.

"You don't have to say, pet, just about every vampire has had to eat rats or other rodents to survive at one time or another. You know, getting cornered in a small place, not being able to leave your meals laying around." he explained. "It's okay, really", he reassured her. "But if we're going to do this, you're going to need to feed."

"Oh, but Spike, I can't. I just can't kill anyone and I'd rather die than drink from the Master. He's so evil, Spike. I mean he's like pure evil. He scares me so much. I don't want to be anything like him. Please don't ask me to do that, Spike" she rambled.

"It's okay, luv, that's not what I meant. Although, if I were in your shoes, being able to bite and all, I'd be sinking my teeth into the first.." he looked over at her expression, "sorry, pet, what I meant was, you can...you can feed from me". he said hurriedly. He couldn't believe he had finally been able to say it. He didn't want to seem overly excited, but since he had been her first feed. Her dinking from him again would only strengthen the bond.

"Spike, I...I couldn't. I don't want to hurt you. I mean you're my friend." she said honestly.

He was so touched that she saw him as a friend. When he first got to know her, he didn't think much of it, because she seemed to consider everyone a friend, but later he realized that that was because she was a friend to everyone and that made him love her all the more. "It's okay, Red, we're vampires. Tell you the truth, we kind of get off on that sort of thing". he confided.

"You...you do." she saw the look of lust in his eyes."I guess it's okay then, but I don't want you to see me all grrr."

"Why not, pet, I bet you look wonderful all grrr. What, pet, do you think I'm ugly all grrr." and he calmly vamped out. "Don't be afraid to touch me like this, Red."

She curiously reached out her hand and ran it over his ridges and he softly purred at her touch. She looked deep into his amber eyes and suprisely still saw Spike there. She caressed his cheek with one hand and ran her other hand through his hair. Then she slowly nuzzled his neck and he did the same to her. She looked into eyes again and he nodded. He looked into her eyes and she nodded. Willow vamped out and they leaned into each other and bit into other's necks. She had never tasted anything so wonderful. It felt so right. It felt like home. Not the home, she grew up in or even her home with the Scoobies, but her real home. The Master had been right, Willow did taste like ambrosia. Even with a demon, she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Dru had been spicy, and Harmony had been bland, but Willow, was like pure sugar. He couldn't get enough of tasting her.

They reluctantly pulled their fangs out of each other's necks and they both began licking each other there. Spike kissed Willow's neck and moaned into it. She returned to human face and pulled away from him, to look deep into his beautiful blue eyes. He leaned over and kissed her and all the fireworks she had ever wished for became reality. Time stopped as the man she loved made slow, tortuous love to her. He kissed away her bruises, both from the Master's torture and Oz's betrayal. She healed his broken heart over Dru and she gave him a reason to fight for, to die for. Neither had ever known such exquisite ectasy. Every time he entered her, she cried out in joy. With each thrust, he silently poured out his love for her. When their coupling, was complete, she collapsed onto him and lay on her side. He hugged her close to him and finally got the courage to pour out his heart to her, "I love you, Willow, more than I've ever loved anyone."

Dreamily, she answered, "Oh, Spike, I've never felt this way before. I love you too. I've never been so happy." Her heart shattered as she realized the extent of her own words. He had been lost in caressing her when she turned once more to look him in the eyes and realization set in for him.. "No, Spike, no, why does it have to be this way. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to lose my soul. When it happens, please, please, don't let me hurt anyone, Spike, and if I do, please promise to stake me or to let the gang do it. I don't want to be evil, Spike, please promise me." she begged as she cried in his arms.

"Red, when it happens, you won't listen to me, you won't...love me. I'll be damaged because of the chip. You'll probably hate me. As for staking you, pet, I can't. And I won't let anyone else do it. No matter what, luv, I do love you, I won't stop. I couldn't." he cried as held her.

"Spike, no matter what I will always love you,. even if I do act differently towards you, the real me will always be in love with you. Please remember that,. Spike?"

"Yes, Red"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, pet, anything but stake you."

"I know Spike, I couldn't stake you either, no matter how evil you are." she smiled "Could you make love to me again, stay with me until?"

"Of course, I will, pet, we're in this together" They made love again, but this time they told each other how much they loved each other during it and it made it that much more wonderful and heartfelt. He told her how he had loved her since he had first come back to Sunnydale and she since he had listened to her after the whole Oz ordeal.

As their time together drew to a close she turned to him, "Spike, will you do something else for me?"

"Anything, Red."

"Spike, will you claim me?" she asked shyly. "I mean do you want to?"

"Of...of course, I want to pet, but what about the Master?"

"That's part of the reason, if you claim me, he won't be able to, will he?" she explained.

"Well, actually, he will luv, just not right away, he has to wait until the mark fades somewhat." he said sadly. Suddenly he remembered, "What's the other part of the reason?"

"Because I love you and I never want anyone else to touch me the way you do. I want to be yours and only yours forever." she said boldly, light dancing in her eyes.

"I've never claimed another vamp before, Red, not even Dru, Angelus claimed her long ago. I guess I waited for the best, huh?" he smirked."I'll do it, luv, but only if you do something for me" he countered.

"Anything, Spike. Love is a two-way street."

"I'm glad you said that, Red, because I want you to claim me too. You already own me, not just because I love you, but because I'm your first feeding, but this will make us even more connected."

"You're my first feeding, how?"

"Well, pet, when the Master Wanker turned you, I carried you upstairs to wait until they could get together the damn spell to send you back and I fed you some of my blood. I didn't want you to forget me." he confessed.

"Spike, that could never happen. You're everywhere in me get your minds out of the gutter. Wait a minute, is that how I got your duster?" she realized.

"Yep, I knew you wouldn't forget me that way."

"I've always wanted that duster, Spike. It smells so much like you. All sexy and mysterious and smoky." she giggled. "Spike" she hesitated, "I'm...I'm ready."

"I thought you'd never ask, Red. Now all you have to do, is bite down real deep, until you don't feel a flow anymore. I promise I won't hurt you Willow." he reassured her.

As before they looked into each eyes lovingly, leaned in close and bit down on each other's necks. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. She felt like she was transferring every part of her being into him. He was giving himself completely to another and they wanted it. He had never felt that before. That accepted. That loved. That needed. The claimings left them both exhausted and they collapsed into each other's arms. That was how the Master found them.

The Master yanked the covers from them. Instinctively, Spike awoke and positioned himself over Willow to protect her. "Get the hell out of here, you pillock!" he proclaimed boldly.

Willow woke up and tried to calm him, "Spike, no don't please!" as much as she knew that Spike could handle himself, she knew he couldn't win a fight against the Master.

"Well, well, well, it sounds as if my childe still has her soul. I guess you'll just have to be taught a lesson then. It looks like the boy couldn't make you happy. What do you know?" he sneered.

Spike's face fell, as happy as he was that Willow was still Willow and still loved him. Why didn't she love him enough? He looked over at her confused eyes.

"Spike, I..I don't understand it, I've never been been happ...happi...happier!" she screamed in pain. "That's why it took so long Spike, I wasn't truly happy until we belonged to each other" was all she was able to get out before her soul was repressed. Spike's eyes turned amber in fear for what would happen, now that she had lost her soul.

She looked over at him and saw the worry. "Don't worry, Spike, you're still my mate, even if you're impotent" she laughed. "You saw to that" she traced the bite marks on her neck. She turned to the Master, "Master, how long will it take for this...this disgrace to fade away. You're the one who should be my mate, not Spike. Master, please, I'm hungry. Do you have anything here?"

"Ha, ha, yes my childe, you've finally come home to Daddy. I won't feed you myself until this freak's mark is off of you, I'll go and get your dinner though, why don't you stay here and torture Spike." He tossed a whip to her. Spike couldn't stop himself. He felt the tears rolling down his face and turned away from his love.

As soon as the Master had left, Willow turned to him, "I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean any of that. I came up with a plan" and she smiled evilly and whispered it into his ear.

"Willow, you still have your soul?"

"Hell no, I wasn't aware I needed one." she smirked. She gave him an evil smile. "I meant what I said about being hungry. Feed me, please."

"With pleasure, pet. He bared his neck to her and she to him.

When the Master returned, he found them coupling again. "What the hell do you think you're doing" he shouted at Spike.

"Why, I'm shagging my mate and she will be mate until you get this bloody chip taken out of my head." Spike smiled evilly. "Once it's taken out, you may have relations with her." he offered.

Willow smiled back, "Don't you want that, Master, I know I do." she teased and moved over to give him a full view of what she had to offer.

"Very well, I'll see to it that you have the chip taken out. Then, you are to leave, Spike, so that me and my mate can have a honeymoon." he taunted. "What about your food, Willow? The minions are getting restless."

"That's alright, Master, Spike feeds me plenty`. He's still under the illusion we're going to walk away from this together." she laughed.

The Master went to the door, turned back and said, "Silly boy, when this is over, you're either out of here or you're dead Spike. Remember that."

Willow and Spike were oblivious to his threats as they renewed their energies into their lovemaking. This time, Willow took more control. It felt so wonderful to just let her demon take control. She was able to act out all the fantasies that shy, little Willow never would have. Spike didn't have to be so delicate and he felt more like a man, being able to pound into her with more ferocity. It was fantastic! But he would be lying, if he said some part of him didn't long for souled-Red, her innocence and her naivete. It was intoxicating and now her blood tasted spicy to him, a good spice, but a spice nonetheless. No more sweet Willow, but at least she was still his and he had been right. Whatever form, soul or unsouled, he still loved Willow Rosenburg. She had been right, whatever form, chipped or unchipped, she still loved Spike.

A day later, the chip was out and it was time for their plan to be put into action. The Master stood by Willow's side as Spike underwent the surgery and when Spike raised himself up from the table, the Master ordered him to relinquish his claim on Willow. At that moment, Willow got the lighter out of Spike's duster, which she was wearing and said the incantation to increase the fire, a spell she had done days earlier at the beach with all of her human friends, who now meant nothing to her. The fire increased and enveloped the Master. He screamed out curses at them as they laughed and kissed each other hungrily. When at last the Master had turned to ashes, Willow quickly got out a hammer that Spike had managed to pilfer out of the place. She immediately began smashing his bones into a fine powder. She delighted in the violence and the desecration. Suddenly, she doubled over and cried out in pain. Spike ran to her side, and when at last she looked up at him, it was not a vampire looking up at him, but a human.


	5. Chapter 5

"Spike, something's changed, what happened, I'm not...I'm human!" Willow exclaimed.

"I know, pet" he said calmly.

"You know. How...how did this happen?"

"Well, Red, you killed the Master of your line before you drank human blood, that makes you human." he explained.

"So, that's why you decided I should kill the Master instead of you. So, you really do love the real me, not the evil vampire me?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"Well, I'm not saying I couldn't spend eternity with evil vampire you, Red, you do have such delicious fantasies, pet, you even taught me a few things." he smirked.

"Spike, I'm being serious." she giggled.

"So am I, luv, I love the human you, the souled vampire you, and the evil you. Do you get that I love you?"

"Yes, I think I do, but why did you want me to be human again, I'm glad I am, but why did you want me to be?"

"Well, pet, I just didn't want you to miss out on anything before you were turned. You're still a little young. Who knows some day you may want to have children with some bloke." he said with a hint of sadness.

"Spike, are you crazy, I want to be with you forever, even if we can't have children. Besides I don't like 'blokes', the British you know, all stuffy and repressed. They have no idea how to have any fun." she teased.

"Is that so, pet, I can think of something fun. You know now that the Big Bad is back and in working order, I seem to remember a promise about killing you first chance I got. I think I will." He saw her wide eyes and relinquished, "I'll....shag you to death."

"Oh, well in that case, I am your ever-wiling victim." she laughed and rushed into his arms. As they made a move towards the bedroom, the minions surrounded them.

Spike felt the need to announce his new position, "Listen here, the Master's dead, so that leaves me the oldest and most powerful vampire here. Red here is my mate and no one touches her or even looks at her wrong. He looked at the biggest one and snapped his neck "or that will be you, got it. Good. No disturbances." and he whisked Willow away to the bedroom.

Hours later, Spike licked the fresh claim marks on Willow. She licked both sides of his neck, her souled vamp marks and her evil vamp marks. She laughed, "Spike, I would claim you myself, but it looks like you're already taken" she joked.

"Just by you, pet" he said seriously.

"Spike, we have to find a way to get back home."

"We are home, pet, this place is a vampire's dream."

"But, Spike, I'm not a vampire anymore. This place is a torture chamber, literally.. I can't stay here. Besides, I have to get back to the gang."

"No, you don't, pet, stay here with me. You say you love me, then prove it. Don't leave me."

"Spike, please don't ask me to choose. I love you. I always will. But I can't live day after day with people being tortured, and what if, no when some big evil, comes to our Sunnydale, and they couldn't research it in time. They need me. I can't let them down."

"But you can let me down, is that it?" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Spike, please I don't want to do that. Just come back with me. We can be together."

"As long as I'm the Slayer's tame little lapdog. That bloody Watcher kept me chained up for months and that damn Slayer used me for a punching bag, the only way I'll go back, pet, will be to kill them."

"Spike!"

"I'm sorry, pet, I didn't mean to upset you, but that's how I feel, which is why it's best to stay here. We can be happy here."

"No, Spike, you can be happy here. I can't. Not unless I close my mind to everything that goes on outside of here and stay in this bed for the rest of my life."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just think about it, please, luv, please." and he proceeded to tempt her.

She was tempted. Lying in Spike's arms, she felt so whole, but when she woke up and he was gone, she knew where to, to feed... to feed on innocent people. How could she live with someone who killed people. As much as she loved him, she couldn't. She knew when the time came, she would have to leave him. She laid back down and cried for everything that could have been. Things continued on that way for two weeks. She would lay in his bed, and repent for loving a killer when he wasn't with her. But she couldn't stop herself and it was killer her. She had to find a way back.

When the commotion started, she knew instantly what it was. The gang had a knack for showing up when you least expected them. By the time, Willow opened the door, everyone had pretty much dusted all of the minions. Xander spotted her first. "Willow!" he shouted. She ran over to hug him, but Angel pulled her back.

"Willow, you're...you're alive. You killed the Master?" he asked increduously.

"Yeah, it's a long story." she said sadly, with every moment that ticked by she knew she was one step closer to losing Spike.

"Who cares, you're alive." Xander beamed and ran over to hug her and the rest of the gang soon followed. Spike walked in and locked eyes with Willow.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we can go back" Buffy announced. "Giles researched and found a way to send us all back with this big ugly bracelet thingy. Now I ask you, would it be too much trouble for amulets to look more like that necklace from Titanic every now and then." she joked. Angel smiled at her and ran over and kissed her forehead.

"Spike, are you...are you coming with us?" Willow pleaded.

"Why wouldn't Deadboy, Jr? I can't believe the vamps in this town are going to fetch him his blood." Xander joked.

In one swift move, Spike had his hand wrapped around Xander's throat and had lifted him off the ground. "Xander, Spike has his chip out." Willow announced, "Spike, put him down!" Willow shouted.

"Oh, alright, Red, but he better keep his mouth shut from now on." and he let Xander fall to the floor.

"Oh, Spike, that hurt. You know I always liked you. Yeah, ask anybody. I was glad to put you up at my house." Xander pleaded.

"Xander, quit sucking up. He's not going to hurt you. Are you, Spike?" Willow asked.

"Not at long as he doesn't come back to this place."

"So you've decided...you're not coming with us." Willow said tearfully.

"Look, pet, it just wouldn't work out. You know we had our fun. It was just a matter of time before I'd get bored with you. Just get out of here and go back to being a Scooby." he said coldly.

"Oh, well then, I guess we'd better go." she announced heartbroken.

"Okay, everybody hold hands." Buffy started.

"Wait, don't go yet. Come with me, Willow. I just need to talk to you." Spike pleaded.

"Alright, just give us a few minutes, okay, everybody." Willow said happily. He did still love her.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to another room. He went to a drawer and pulled out the amulet. "Red, this is the amulet the Master used to drag me here. I want you to have it. I know you don't want to stay with me, but please come back from time to time." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Spike, thank you. You know that I do want to stay here with you, but I can't. I love you so much, always. I belong to you."

"And I belong to you, pet." he grabbed her and gave her an earth-shattering kiss.

She pulled back to breathe and looked deep into his eyes. "Please put it on for me."

"Alright, luv." She turned her back to him and he moved behind her to delicately put it around her neck. He nuzzled into her and licked, then kissed his claim marks on her. She turned around and did the same to him.

"Always, Spike. We belong to each other. I'll...I'll come out every weekend, okay. The gang has an amulet to take us back. So I can come and go whenever I want, okay. Spike, please try to be good. Don't destroy the world or anything. Just be a little evil, not big evil." she joked.

"I'll try for you, pet. I'll try not to kill too many Happy Meals. Especially if they have legs like yours." he said huskily.

"Oh, and just what would you be doing looking at some other girl's legs, Mr. I Belong to You."

"Wow, you're a possessive one, aren't you ducks, don't worry, I'll be faithful, you just promise to give me a reason to be faithful when you get back here this weekend, Red." He enveloped her in another long kiss and held her hand as he walked her back to the gang.

"I love you, Red."

"I love you, Spike. I'll see you soon."

Buffy cleared her throat as the gang shifted around uncomfortably, hearing that Willow and Spike loved each other was one thing. Seeing it in the flesh was another. "Okay, everybody hold hands." They did, Buffy touched the amulet to send them back and in that moment, Spike's heart was broken.

The week passed by tortuously slow for him without Red. He made a few new minions, improved operations, killed a few bent-on-world-destruction demons, and had a few feasts. He couldn't wait to see Red when the weekend finally came. But, there was no Red and without an amulet, he had no way of getting to the other reality. After the Master had the amulet created, he killed the witches who created it, he was afraid they would grow powerful enough to defeat him. But Spike didn't need an amulet to go back and find a reason why Red wasn't there. Her do-gooder friends had scared her off of him. He knew he should have turned her when he had the chance, but he loved her enough to give her a choice and what did he get him. Damn her, he didn't need the silly chit. He was a Master vampire.

Willow was so excited to see Spike. She hadn't been able to make it last weekend and she couldn't wait to tell him why. She touched the bracelet on her wrist and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she screamed in terror.


	6. Chapter 6

'Dru! Druscilla's here!' Willow thought. There she was in the middle of the room talking to a doll.

Spike immediately recognized the scream and came running. He pulled Willow close to him, "Don't worry, pet, Dru, won't hurt you, luv."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Spike, but what's she doing here." Willow fumed.

"Oh, this is the Dru from this Sunnydale. Apparently, the Annoying One killed me here. Anyway, she's just stopping by, saying hello." Spike assured her.

"Well, how exactly is she saying hello, Spike?" Willow snapped.

"What are you talking about, I've been faithful to you. You're the one who's been doing who knows what. You said you were going to be here last weekend, pet and you weren't. So it would serve you right if I was shagging Dru again." Spike said defensively.

"Spike, how can you say that? You're just, just...drunk! Spike! I can't believe you. You're ruining my surprise. You know I can only be here for the weekend, because of school and you're wasting our time together by being drunk! I'm...I'm going to bed - alone!" She sailed pass Dru and Spike and entered their bedroom.

Dru immediately followed, "Little tree, don't worry. The stars sang to me. They told me you were coming with something special for Spike. I won't take Spikey from you. He's just drunk because he missed you so much. He's been drunk every night this week. All he does is talk about you, you know? Forgive Spikey. He's a mean, bad man sometimes, but he doesn't mean anything by it. He's like a soft, little puppy inside, he is." she patted Willow's hand. Amazingly enough, she felt comforted by it.

"Thanks, Dru. I guess I shouldn't have come down so hard on him, can you send him in, please?"

"Sure thing, luv." Wow that was weird, Willow thought.

Spike walked guiltily into the room. "Sorry I'm drunk, pet, but what's a bloke to do when the woman he loves abandons him." he explained and gave her his best puppy-dog-eyed impression. She couldn't help but laugh, the Big Bad trying to look innocent was not working, but when he took off his clothes, she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Spike, really, but something very important happened, but you're too drunk for me to tell you about it now. I'll give it to you in the morning."

"I'll be good, pet, I promise." and he laid down in bed with her, nude and started kissing her neck.

"Oh, Spike, that feels good, but not while you're drunk. Just go to sleep." She removed her clothes, snuggled into his arms and laid down to go to sleep. "Spike, no, move your hand!"

"But, Reeeed, it's been two whole weeks without you. I miss you." he begged.

"I miss you to, Spike, but you're drunk. I don't want to when you drink. Just lay back down and hold me, okay. We have the whole weekend together. I promise it'll be worth the wait." she said seductively.

"Oh, alright, pet." He snuggled close to her and put his arm tightly around her waist possessively. She sighed and fell asleep. He lay awake awhile looking at her, running his fingers through her hair, and caressing her face before he fell asleep too.

"Okay, Red, it's morning, let's shag." he said giddily.

She opened one eye. "Now! Spike, I'm not even up yet. Hence the non-moving body parts." She closed her eye and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh, come on, pet. Please, for me." he begged.

"Oh, alright, Spike, if I have to." she joked.

She went to her overnight duffel bag and pulled out her second surprise, "When I left here, it had been so long since I had any human food and plus it's been so long since I've had you that I decided to combine the two." She pulled out chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries.

"What's that for, pet?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh, you'll find out." she said seductively. She sprayed the whipped cream on his chest and dipped her fingers in the chocolate as she stared deep into his eyes. She suckled her chocolatey fingers as she watched him lick his lips in anticipation. She wrote Red across his chest in chocolate and then traced over it in cherries. He moaned contentedly. "I knew I'd find a way to claim you as a human, Spike. He looked into her eyes and vamped out, unable to hold back any longer. "Your claim is always here, pet" he said as he placed her hand over his heart and then he moved it lower. This time it was her turn to lick her lips as they reunited in love all night long.

"Spike, I have another surprise for you!" Willow cooed into his ear.

"Well, what is it, Red? More whipped cream and cherries." he said hopefully.

"Later, Spike, later, anyway, well, I never would have believed it, but do you remember when you said you wanted me to be human again because I might have a child with some bloke someday."

"Yes, pet, of course I do. What about it? What does it have to do with my surprise?" he said impatiently.

"Well, Spike, I am having a child with some bloke - you - we're pregnant!" she burst out.

"That's not funny, Red." he said deadpan.

"No, Spike, I'm serious. Angel took me to a doctor friend of his who specializes in 'special pregnancies' like this and we're pregnant!"

"Well get rid of the bloody thing!" he shouted.

"Spike! How can you say that? You said you wanted me to have a child. You said you loved me. Why can't you be happy about this?"

"Well, pet, if you know about these kind of pregnancies, then you know that the mother always dies!" he shouted angrily.

"Not necessarily, Spike, the doctor thinks that with the new technology available, he might be able to save my life, he thinks there's reason to hope and even if the worst does happen Spike, there'll be this wonderful new life Spike. It'll be a part of you and me, it'll be a symbol of how much we love each other. Don't you want that?" Willow pleaded.

"No, pet, I don't. I want you here, alive." Spike cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"Spike, one way or another" she patted her stomach, "I'll always be here with you."

"Well, I want it this way, pet, always. If you're determined to go through with this, then agree to let me turn you." he suggested.

"Spike, I've thought long and hard about this. I don't want that. It's not that there's anything wrong with being a vampire. I just want the baby to have at least one parent go walking in the park with them on a warm sunny day, see them graduate, push them on a swing in the playground, all the things I did when I was a kid." Willow explained, looking deep into Spike's eyes.

"Willow, you're talking crazy! You're ready to lose your life over something that's not even born! Not to mention me! I don't know the first thing about raising kids, especially a halfling. I can't do this by myself! I need you here with me!" Spike squeezed her tight and cried.

"Spike, I know. I don't want to die, I told you, the doctor is optimistic, we have to be too. Besides, if I do die, I think it's best that Angel and Buffy raise the baby. I know you'll be a good father, Spike, but I want the baby to have two parents, one vampire and one human, to make him or her feel like it belongs. Angel proposed to Buffy after I did the soul-anchoring spell on him last week, Spike. I haven't asked them to do this yet, but I think they would if I do, but I want your support first."

"Not bloody likely, pet! There's no way the bloody poof and especially the Slayer is raising my kid! You're getting rid of it, end of discussion!"

"Spike, no! Please try to understand. My parents have turned their backs on me my whole life. I promised myself that I would never do that to my child. I won't do it, Spike. Not even for you." she cried. "Please, if you love me at all try to accept this. I am having this child because binds us together always, Spike. Always." she seductively whispered. "Spike, please just sleep on it. Please Spike."

In the afternoon, after they'd both slept on it, they looked at each other, understanding, but not acceptance passing between the two. She saw that he couldn't accept that she was willing to die for their child and she couldn't accept that he couldn't see past her to the beautiful child their love had created. They continued this way for months. She visited him every weekend. He pretended not to hear her as she rattled on about the latest baby development news. He had eventually stopped saying he loved her. She wondered if he had stopped because he didn't love her anymore. He still had sex with her, but she wasn't sure if it was making love anymore. There was something missing. He was so gentle with her. Too gentle. It lacked passion. She thought that maybe he was becoming disgusted with her because she was getting closer and closer to the time when she would eventually show and she had noticed the physical changes in herself. How could he love her anymore when she ate so much and started to get fat?

One afternoon, after coming in from a day of clothes shopping for the baby, she reached the entrance to their bedroom and heard moans. Those kinds of moans. She pushed the door open and found Spike in the arms of Druscilla, telling her that he loved her. He locked eyes with Willow, "This is the woman I love, not some stupid chit who doesn't know enough to keep from getting pregnant! he laughed. Tears rolled down her face and her heart sank. She sulked out of the room and raised her hand to touch the bracelet that would send her out of Spike's life forever.

She stopped. She knew. She just knew. She re-entered the room to find Spike sobbing into Dru's shoulder. "Dru, can you please excuse us?" she said boldly.

"Sure thing, dearie." She got up from the bed wearing only her nightgown. Spike wiped his eyes and stared daggers at Willow.

"What are you doing! I told you I don't love you, I love Dru. Now leave and get rid of that bloody thing!" he shouted.

Willow moved toward him and grabbed his hand, "I know what you told me, Spike, but I also know how you feel. You do love me, even if you don't say it anymore. I know you and I know you don't want to lose me and you won't, Spike, you'll always have the baby. Please, remember that. I can't keep doing this, Spike. Until you're ready to accept our baby and be happy about this, I'm not coming back. I'll need you to come back with me so that I can give you the amulets to come and go when you're ready. The baby and I will be waiting for you. I love you, Spike. Always.

He looked deep into her eyes and he couldn't speak and he couldn't let her go. All he could do was love her. He kissed the back of her hand and gently kissed her. The kiss sent goose bumps down her spine. He pulled her close to him and began nuzzling her neck. He didn't drink from her because of the baby and that alone told her he was coming around. He planted feather light kisses on her collarbone and continued further. He was as passionate now as he had been the first time. He put his every emotion into their coupling and when they finished he even placed his hands on her stomach protectively before he kissed it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last chapter folks. The reason why the last three paragraphs are made of so much suckage in comparison to the rest of the story is that I abandoned this fic back in 2000 and I just wrote the last three paragraphs today. I'm a little bit of a procrastinator, sorry. Author Me 2000 and Author Me 2010 are the same in name only. I haven't written a single fanfic or any other story in 10 years so I am rusty as all get out. I'm sorry for the ending, but I'm just getting my feet wet again. Plus, I don't know how to write for these characters anymore. It was 10 years ago. Certain Spike and Willow phrases jump out at me but not like they did in 2000. I could practically hear them in my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please check out my new profile if you get a chance; I've got a new ship now that is just as good.

He made sure she knew that he hadn't slept with Dru, could never sleep with anyone else. From that moment on, he let himself be drawn into this ideal life with Willow and their child. He bought presents for the baby and closely followed her tests. Willow laughed nonstop the day she saw the look on his face when he found out they were having twins. Then, she saw the worry this new development caused. She did her best to soothe his fears, but Spike had this nasty habit of turning into Angel when he worried about her and the babies. Truthfully, she was worried herself but she had to hope for the best. Helping to plan Angel and Buffy's wedding helped to keep her positive, making love with Spike didn't hurt either.

It broke her heart the day she had to leave Spike one last time. With her delivering twins and her now being in her seventh month of pregnancy, the doctor decided to put her on bedrest. This Sunnydale was too dangerous to have her children in, so she decided to have them in the "real" Sunndyale. After Spike had finally come around to accepting the children, she thought for sure he would come with her for good, but he didn't. He said that he would be back in time for the delivery, but she wasn't so sure. Maybe this was his way of letting her go, before...

Buffy and the rest of the gang paced nervously outside Willow's hospital room. Although the twins were okay, the delivery had been touch-and-go and Willow's condition didn't look good. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and the doctors didn't hold out much hope. Since they were halflings, the twins didn't need much more than a cursory examination of them, seeing as they wouldn't be subject to normal human infections. Xander held one and Giles held the other. Willow's parents had long since disowned her for having a child out of wedlock. Not that they would have been their for her or them anyway. Buffy begged Angel with her eyes to turn Willow. She didn't think that they were ready to take on the responsibility of raising Willow's children. She knew she wasn't ready to lose Willow again. She and Angel had talked long and hard about it. He was so stubborn. After witnessing her breakdown once again, he cradled her in his arms and slipped into Willow's room. Everyone else knew what was going on and had long since given up any reservations. They had already lost Willow once and would not accept losing her again, even if this was against her wishes. If only Spike were there. That lousy, no good...

Speak of the devil and who should appear. Before they knew it, Spike came racing down the hall. "Where the hell is she!" he demanded. "I drove all night to get here." Suddenly, he noticed the sleeping children. He could swear his heart started beating again at that moment. His voice caught in his throat. They were absolutely beautiful. They were both adorable little redheads, one wrapped in blue, the other in pink.

"Will named them already. William Winston, Jr. and Jessica Winston. She said to call them Billy and Jessi. You wanta hold them?" Xander volunteered. They were absolutely perfect. Too perfect. Spike didn't want to corrupt them somehow. He shook his head.

"Where's Red?!" he shouted.

"We didn't know if you'd even get here. You've been gone for months." Buffy started to explain.

"Where's...Red!" he yelled pointedly, staring daggers at the Slayer.

"She's, she's in there, with Angel." Buffy answered, "she's not going to make it, so he's going to try to turn her."

"Like bloody hell!" He ran into her room and pulled Angel away from her neck and punched him" You bloody bastard. You don't ever touch her, you got that. She's mine." he growled out. Angel looked up in full vamp face from the floor Spike had slammed him onto. His eyes turned back to brown and he walked out. Spike leaned over Willow's bed and inspected her for fresh marks. There were none.

"Spike!" she said weakly. "I told Angel I couldn't let him turn me and I reminded him that you would kill him if he tried." she laughed. "I knew you'd be back. Did you see them, Spike? They're beautiful. I knew they would be, just like you." she gathered her strength and leaned over to kiss the hand he was caressing her face with.

"Just like you, Red. I saw them. They're as beautiful and as perfect as you and our love are." He leaned down and kissed her slowly and full of passion.

"I love you, Spike. I'm so sorry I have to leave you." she cried, "but I know that Angel and Buffy will take good care of the babies and Buffy promised to and I quote "withhold her wifely affections" if he tries to keep you away from them." she laughed.

"That's not going to happen, Red. We're going to raise the little ones, together." he asserted.

"But, Spike, I told you, I want them to have someone who can be with them in the sun."

"They will, Red." he beamed. He lowered her bedrails and got down on bended knee. He reached into his duster and pulled out a ring. "Willow Ann Rosenburg, will you do me the highest honor of becoming my wife and wear this ring, the Ring of Amarra?" he asked as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh, Spike, yes, yes I will!" she cried. She hugged him with a fierceness she didn't have earlier.

3 years later, Willow pushed her two little ones on swings in the park. She looked up just as the sun was going down. Spike would be there soon. He was an amazing and attentive husband and father after he had gotten over his fear of corrupting them. Now it was quite the contrary. He wouldn't dare smoke or curse in front of them, all without Willow having to ask him not to. He was practically trying to raise them as Victorian as he grew up which was quite comical considering he was an "evil" vampire. After the children were born and she was turned, he made the move back to 'their' Sunnydale with no hesitation for the most part. He still liked to give the old not being able to have his Happy Meals with legs bluster but she knew he was just as happy just being with her and their family. Oh yeah, and he still got to kick a little demon ass as much as he wanted. Plus, it helped that they claimed each other every chance they got. The blood they got from their supplier was just food to them, but each other's blood…that was both life and love.

Willow shook herself from her thoughts and looked at their daughter Jessi and thought of her namesake and the life that he would never have. The life that her children would have because of the better world that Buffy and the Scoobies had made. Before she knew it, Spike had wasted no time in arriving at the park. He kissed Willow passionately on the lips and then once more on his claiming bite on her neck. They both looked out at all the smiling faces of their friends. Everyone had gathered for a celebration in the park. It had been one year since Buffy, the Scoobies, and the LA gang had closed down the Hellmouth. It had been six months since Angel and Buffy had gotten married and Buffy had moved to L.A. to be with him and the rest of the gang. Xander had made a name for himself in the construction business and he was finally able to provide Anya the lifestyle she so desperately craved, second only to how much she craved him. Giles had moved to England and become head of the Watchers Council but he still managed to make it back for the celebration. Wesley and Fred had gotten married one month prior and were still on their honeymoon. Gunn and Cordelia were holding down the fort at the office and playfully fighting their growing mutual attraction.

Willow thought of all the things she was able to hold onto because of her wedding ring, playing with her kids in the park on a sunny day, her college graduation, and Xander's wedding day. Then she thought of all the happiness Spike and her family had given her. It still amazed her that her life was made better because she became a vampire the first time, not in spite of it. If the Master had never turned her she wondered if she would have this wonderful life now. She turned to look at Spike and saw so much love shining in his eyes for her and for their children. Then she saw that smirk and she no longer wondered. He would have declared himself to her, eventually. She just might have had to cast a spell on him first. It would serve him right. That no-good, too good to be true loving vampire she called husband, co-parent, and eternal love.


End file.
